Substitute Scare
by The-Gifted-Rat
Summary: Two friends, Buttons and Rat have to work together to help stop the evil genius Mr. Smith (their substitute teacher) from becoming the supreme ruler of the teaching world with the help of a couple of Newsies characters and other friends.
1. Substitute Scare

Substitute Scare  
  
I walked down the wet street, and my nose stuffed up with the most fowl stench ever. I turned around and there was Rat. I stopped and as he got closer the smell of rotten eggs and curdled milk clogged my nose, so that I was nearly suffocated.  
  
"Hey Buttons! How's it hanging? You still raking in those soccer medals?"  
  
"Yep, yep. Soccer all the way!"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"So, did you hear? Mrs. Fenwick got pneumonia and we're going to have a substitute teacher teach us."  
  
"Pneumonia? Isn't that where your lungs get all filled with water and you can barely breathe because of the cold weather?"  
  
"Yep. It was probably because of your fowl stench. I know that my lungs can barely take anymore. Have you ever heard of a bath or deodorant?"  
  
"C'mon Buttons! I mean you smell a little funky and all, but I don't make fun of you."  
  
"Hey! I do not smell! I do not smell! You smell! I do not smell!" She said and quickly took a sniff of her armpits.  
  
"Sure you don't," said Rat as he rolled his eyes. "You girls care so much about your looks."  
  
"No we don't. There's caring too much like those bimbo's over there, there's caring enough like me and there's not caring at all like you."  
  
"Well now, lets change the topic before we say something we'll regret!" said Rat, fists clenched.  
  
"Lets!"  
  
"So, did you hear? Some substitute teacher named Mr. Smith assaulted some kid at St. Joseph's. I sure hope we don't get a supply teacher like him."  
  
"Wow Rat! You're almost as gullible as Sparks is. You'll believe any rumour that's been brought to your attention. Hey guess what? I'm going to the Olympics."  
  
"Very funny! Oh and look, Bumlets has gone a minute without re-combing his hair."  
  
"Ha, Ha Ha! Very funny. NOT!"  
  
Bring! Bring!  
  
"Oh well there's the bell. We'd better hurry.  
  
We entered the classroom and took our seats beside Blink, Jack, Arrow, Buckles and Sparks. In the corner of the room sat an old, shoddy looking man with bags under his eyes and the most evil looking smile you'd ever seen. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The second bell rang and the kids continued to talk. Since we were one of the more concerned kids, we stopped, but the teacher made no effort to stop the rest of the kids from talking.  
  
"If this is what he's going to do the whole day, then there was no point in coming to school," said Rat.  
  
"Yes there was! There's always a point to something," said Jack in him most sage like voice.  
  
"Slacking off doesn't count Jack," said Rat.  
  
"Hey don't call Jack a slacker! He just refuses to do work that isn't interesting enough for him."  
  
"Defending your boyfriend, Arrow?"  
  
"SHUT UP Rat!" Said Buckles, Sparks, Arrow and I.  
  
"Ouch! The four on one gang up."  
  
"Shut up Blink!" We said again.  
  
"Wow! It's already a four on two."  
  
"Shut up Jack," three of us repeated.  
  
"Hey, Jack wasn't doing anything but stating the facts."  
  
"Ooh! Defending your boyfriend again."  
  
"Shut..."  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
We turned around and there stood our supply teacher.  
  
"You all are a group of immature and distasteful morons who argue over every stupid fact. Get down to the office immediately!"  
  
At first none of us moved as we let his word sink in, but we slowly got out of our seats and trudged to the door. So far the day was a nightmare and we were only 30 minutes in.  
  
Arrow attempted a protest, but it ended with a "Don't talk back to me you insolent imbecile!"  
  
Rat stood up for her, but he ended up getting a boot thrown at him from the coat at the back of the room. I don't care how bad Rat can be sometimes, but even he didn't deserve that and I planned on bringing that up in our meeting with Principal Lamb. 


End file.
